


[鲨美/Fassavoy] Lies, Truths & Everything in Between

by Jacinta_Jane



Category: X-Men RPF, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacinta_Jane/pseuds/Jacinta_Jane
Summary: BGM：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3thBRFcpRgUNone of these things below is true.





	[鲨美/Fassavoy] Lies, Truths & Everything in Between

“Nah, I can see through all of your bullshit here.” 说这话时，James拿手指头戳着他的心口。场地里很吵，James几乎在对他嚷。

他那时不以为意，反而笑嘻嘻地追问：“Really? What’s my bullshit? Tell me.”

“You don’t even care. ” James嘟囔，眨着眼睛，好像在控诉，又好像只是喃喃自语。“You don’t even want to be here. You are here cause you have to.” 

他在心里判定这个人一定是喝醉了。“Aren’t you here cause you have to?”

“I’m here cause I grew up reading X-Men comics.” James半是从他的胳膊里挣脱了，摇摇晃晃，站不稳，“I’m here cause I care, a little.” 

 

那时他们在Days of Future Past的after party上，现在想想未来昔日这几个字真是很有隐喻。

 

更早一次，在那个广阔的沙滩上，他对James说：“We want the same thing.” James，或者说Charles，那过分蓝的眼睛里流下泪水，带着哭腔回他：“No, I’m sorry my friend, but we do not.”

那更像是一个隐喻。

 

年岁渐长，他不再经历撕心裂肺、一地鸡毛的分手。人们，合作者们，女人们，在他的生活里来来去去。她们离开时也十分平静，好像只是收拾好东西搬走这么简单。但和James（他为何要把James划归此列？James应当划归哪个类别？）不知为何如此地旷日持久——对方声称了解他，他多多少少认为这是扮演心灵感应者的后遗症——而在这旷日持久的拉锯或者说试探里，他们两个都变得疲惫不堪。

 

他向来不怎么回顾往事，James说他这是怕想起“亏心事”来辗转难眠，他那时打开一罐啤酒递给他，理直气壮地说：“我问心无愧。”

James在蒙特利尔的夏夜里凝视着他，摇晃着腿——他们两个坐在拖车顶上——然后意味深长地说：“哦？”

或许是作为对这种不信任的回应，他在接下来的三罐啤酒时间巨细靡遗地讲述了自己从出生到签下Hunger之前的所有事情，包括第一次骑摩托车把垃圾桶撞飞，包括排练落水狗时被一个流浪汉闯进来指责他们抢了他的地盘，包括和初恋的女朋友分手只为了去伦敦时，那女孩尖叫着骂他混蛋，并当场把书包摔到他脸上，包括去给Hunger试镜，走出来后听到Steve和助理抱怨他的傲慢——所有当时让他觉得尴尬羞愧、年少无知时干的蠢事。

James饶有兴致地听着，不知为什么看起来听得很开心。“I can see you regret none of that.”

“No, I don’t.” 他说，当时很奇怪对方为什么会这么说。

James摇着头叹息，然后说：“我想你没有兴趣听我的生平故事。”

他本想说，不，我当然想听，但这时助理导演在远处看见了他们，有些惊慌失措地喊他们：“Oh my god, 快从拖车顶上下来！”

于是便没了下文。

 

两个月后，James去买下一轮酒时，那个记者对他说：“刚刚James几乎是给我讲了你的所有故事，不得不说他伪装你很成功。”

他说：“是吗，他讲到哪了？”

“讲到Hunger试镜成功，你就进来了。”

“幸好，因为那之后的事情他都不知道了。”他说。这倒是真的，但那记者大笑着，显然不信。

“你们在聊什么？讲我的坏话吗？”James笑着走回来，端着两杯啤酒。

“我们在说你的过去。”他抢先说，“I know everything about you.”

James半秒钟的犹豫都没有，就指着他对记者说：“This man, is a professional liar. You better not believe a single word he’s saying. ”

他推James，后者揶揄地大笑起来，眼睛里闪动着无可奈何。

 

但不可否认的是，玩笑之中，他的co-star也说对了很多事情，哪怕是在最早的时候。

那时他刚刚签下First Class的约，James走进房间，端着茶，另一只手伸出来和他握手：“Welcome, to the most tedious film-shooting process.”

他伸出手和他握手。“I’m honored.”

他们默契地大笑起来，然后James说了一句叫他十分难忘的话。

他说：“I know this is your means to your end. But at the very least we are gonna have fun.”

后面那句他在访谈里说了，当时James回给他一个很可爱的笑容，但他知道James显然记得前半句——James的确很厉害，几乎是一眼就看出他对这个系列本身的兴致缺缺，而更厉害的是，在这之上，他的co-star仍然是对他毫无意见。

后来，更多的table read会后，James会扔给他一些漫画、发给他一些链接。“Read this.” James说，语气强硬，不容置疑。

Read this. Read that. 他感到自己逐渐变成一部关于Magneto的百科全书。当他们在雷达前面站着无所事事地等待时，他对James说：“有太多的时间线了，为什么有那么多的时间线？”

James回答说：“因为有太多的可能了，他们不想放过任何一个可能。”

 

而这是他在他们最后一场戏时问他的问题。James戴着假发，那让他很痒，总是忍不住摸自己的头发，他的盔甲也让他很难受，感觉里面全被汗湿了。

但他们仍然坐在这里，进行着最后的等待。

“我想知道如果有另外一个时间线，那么那个时间线里的我们是什么样的？”

James一如既往地揶揄他：“我只希望那个时间线里你不会是这么混蛋。”

“Am I?”他挑起眉毛，“有时候我只想知道你这些敌意从何而来。”

“那个，我的朋友，可不是敌意。”James说，“那只是我友善的建议。”他看着他，蓝眼睛显得非常认真。“Michael，你是很好的一个人，但只是，试着关心一下其他的东西。”

他睁大了眼睛听着这个，James拍拍他的胳膊，露出微笑。

 

他想他可能要过很久才能意识到这“其他的东西”指的是什么。

 

那最后一场戏后，又过了十个月，他在节目后台见到James，后者一如既往地神采奕奕，就如他每次见到他一样。他们拥抱了，像任何久别重逢的老友一样寒暄，除此以外，并无其他。录制节目时，他们有种自然生发的默契，他也觉得很神奇，每次都是如此。

节目结束后他就走了，James没有给他再发短信。

 

那之后又五个月，他终于回到伦敦做冗长的press junket。在一个五月清晨，他和James在一个吃早餐的地方见面。那是首映的第二天，他几乎还带着严重的宿醉。

James甚至客套了一下，恭喜他的新电影，然后单刀直入地问他：“所以你是打算当面告诉我，你没有签约。”

昨晚，James罕见地发短信问他X Men的事，而他直到深夜才从after party回来，回了一句，我们明天早上可以吃早饭。James当然很聪明，足以从这句驴唇不对马醉的回复里推断出他费尽心机在记者面前搪塞过去的真实答案。

他说：“是的。我很抱歉。”

James看起来几乎是面无表情的：“谢谢你还见面和我说这个。”

“James——”他不由自主，并不知道自己还能说些什么。

“No, Michael.” James摆手止住他的话，“在你签第一个合约时我就知道了，也对你说了，this is just your means to your end. I get it. I totally get it.” 他的合作演员停顿，似乎在等他说什么，但他没有。

James叹了口气，伸出手来：“At least we had fun.”

 

他和James握了手，像是某种结束合作的标志。一些画面在他头脑里倒退，他们在press junket里胡言乱语说着傻话，James在after party上对他生气，他们在高尔夫球车上疯狂大笑，他给James喝了很多很多他做的martini而James假装那超级难喝，James光着脚踩在沙发上，对他大喊大叫地背着Charles的词：You abandoned me！

他在壕沟里看到21岁的James，当时他自己也只是个23岁的年轻人，他们什么都不懂。他送给James一个小孩玩的彩虹小马，半是嘲弄地说他太年轻了，并祝他21岁生日快乐。James有点生气（只是看起来），但很快就大笑起来，砸碎了它，并把一些糖果丢给他：“To you, greybeard!” 

 

他说：“What I told you, was all true.”

James摇摇头，微笑了。“And I stopped caring about that a very long time ago.”

 

James推开门走出去时，餐馆里刚好响起一首歌开头有力的鼓点：

And if, you don't love me now

You will never love me again

I can still hear you saying

You would never break the chain

他熟知这首歌，它发行的年份正是他出生那年，1977。想必热爱七十年代的James也很喜欢这首歌，因为他的脚步缓了一秒，但最终仍然是走出去了。

 

他听了一会儿，给James发了一条短信：“And I would love to hear your life story.”

他把手机放在桌上，静静地等待着提示音响起。

 

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 主要基于以下（来自Michael最新采访）：
> 
> “That’s the great thing about doing films like X-Men — they can allow these other films to be made and allow me to make them.”
> 
> 我问他诠释另一个机器人会不会很难，因为他说过在拍普罗米修斯时有做情感控制的练习。忽然房间就安静下来了，一种紧绷的气氛。“我没说过啊。”他说，“哦，可能我说谎来着。”然后大笑。他自己承认他有时候故意说谎只因为马拉松式的媒体采访(指press junket)太无聊。“或者是为了保护我真正的想法。” 我问你经常会采用另一种说法吗（指说谎），他说：“不是太多，人们一直都在说谎啦(people lie all the time)”


End file.
